I'll Join You Soon
by In.Da.SiTuAtiOn
Summary: I need to escape. Anywhere is good enough for me. I can't do this anymore... the pain is consuming, overwhelming, just too goddamn much.I can remember the day when I lost everything...everyone that matters.. POV of a victim. School assignment xD , Dark


I need to escape to anywhere. Anywhere is good enough for me. I can't do this anymore... the pain is consuming, overwhelming, just too goddamn much, and Making me a victim of my own mind. Trapped inside at this body, while watching to outside world move on as if nothing has happened. I can remember the day when I lost everything...everyone that matters.

It was April 20th 1993, 6 days before my birthday, 6 days before my life was flipped upside down, 6 days before the last time I saw my family. My family wanted to do something special for my birthday since I was turning 16. I couldn't express how excited I was when mom told me that we were going to an exclusive resort that just opened. I heard about this one, sunny beaches, awesome service, and delicious-to-absolutely-die-for food. So when mom asked me if I wanted to go there for my birthday, I was like HELL YEAH!

When we got there, I was so into having fun that I didn't even notice the signs. I didn't notice the staring, the man with the hat pulled so far down that it covered not only is hair but his sun glass wearing eyes. I didn't see him follow us everywhere we went. I should have paid more attention. I should been able to stop it. I should have ...known. The day of my birthday, mom and I got in a real big argument, I said some things, and she said some things. I got upset and stormed out of there; I had to clear my head.

When I finally decided to come back home, it was late. I mentally prepared myself to march home and apologize, hug, then tell my mom that I loved her and that I was wrong. Hell, because I was. As I was walking to our door, something didn't feel right. I didn't know how to explain it; everything was just...just...cold. I turned the knobbed, my heart was beating so fast and hard that it blocked out every other sound, my palms so thick with sweat that I could barely hold the knob without slipping. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I pulled the door opened. Everything was dark. I closed the door behind me, switched on the light, and then I ...screamed. First thing I saw was red.

Red

Red

Red

Blood

Blood

Blood

I screamed so loud, I thought God himself could hear me. My voiced croaked, I choked. I gasped.

Gasp

Gasp

Gasp

I thought to myself, I can't breathe, why can't I breathe? Where is everyone, where's Lisa, Tommy, Jess, Joey, dad, mom? I lifted myself off the floor, when did I get on the floor? I searched all the rooms, nothing. I went to the last room, my parents. I opened the door, my heart stopped. My whole family on the bed, slaughtered like a pack of animals. Who? What? When? How? Why? Why? Why? Were the questions that flew through my head like a tornado. I went to scream again, I felt something heavy hit my head and then everything went black.

I woke up, hands tied behind my back, dried blood stained on my forehead. I looked at the man, the man that I should have watched for, the man that I should have seen the signs for, the man that took my family from me. He said something about us finally being together, together without distractions. He's crazy, crazy, lunatic, mad, completely and utterly nuts. I remember being tied up for a very long time. He would try and talk to me, and I would spit in his face and tell him to screw himself. I felt the slap that came along with my insults. I miss my family, I feel hopeless. He would order me not to cry, and tell me that pretty girls don't cry. SCREW YOU! I wanted to shout again, but I didn't, too afraid about the abuse I would receive. He's abuse wasn't only just emotional, and physical, hell the bastard abused me sexually too. On those days I just wanted to die. I wanted to join my family, nothing mattered to me but my family, and now they were gone. Stripped away from me without my permission or knowledge. I don't know how long I was tied up, how long he tried to make me be his. He wanted some sick fairy tale ending where he would be my "knight" and I would be his "princess". Delusional bastard. The day I heard the sirens, I knew, I knew that I was free from HIM. The man that took everything away from me.

I need an escape, escape the pain from the loss. I just need to get away and escape to a place where bullshit doesn't exist. I was completely sorrowful, the days I've spent wondering what I did wrong, why my family and I had to go through this. Why me? I refused to do this anymore, to live and move on like nothing has happened. To follow in the footsteps of the rest of the world. No. No. I refuse. Don't worry mom, dad, Lisa, Joey, Jess, and baby Tommy; I'll be with you soon.

I'll be with you soon


End file.
